vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deidara
|-|Deidara= |-|Edo Deidara= |-|Pre-Akatsuki= Summary Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced into the Akatsuki and was one of its youngest members. There, Deidara was partnered with Sasori until the latter's death, and later with Tobi before his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with C3, Low 6-B with C0 Name: Deidara Origin: Naruto Age: 19 Gender: Male Classification: S-rank, Missing-Nin, Member of Akatsuki, Former Member of the Explosion Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Surface Scaling, Weapon Mastery (Was able to hold his own against Team Guy while having no arms, but a kunai in his mouth), Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Very high Pain Tolerance (Lost an arm twice, but wasn't really phased by it), Enhanced Sight, Flight with various clay creations, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosive clay from his body using the mouths in his hands and his chest and form it into various shapes that can be controlled independently at long range, such as insects, birds, etc. that can also be remotely detonated), Duplication, Limited Durability Negation (Can create clones out of exploding clay, and the resulting cloud from his clones detonating causes targets to explode on a cellular level from the inside out), likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation (He trained his left eye specifically to break out of Sharingan Genjutsu) |-|Edo Tensei= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly. It was stated that he could regenerate from the damage caused by his C0, which vaporizes targets, as many times as he wanted and can regenerate as long as his soul remains) Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Contended with Hebi Sasuke), higher with C3 (Would've destroyed Sunagakure had Gaara not blocked it), Small Country level with C0 (Left a 20-kilometer wide crater) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Hidan and kept up with Onoki) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level (Took a punch from Sasuke) Stamina: Very high (After fighting and capturing Gaara, which resulted in that he lost an arm, he went back to the Akatsuki hideout, helped taking the Bijuu out of Gaara, was chased by Naruto & Kakashi, lost his other arm, held his own against Team Guy with no arms and then had enough chakra to use his Suicide Clone Bomb and escape through the ground. He creates animals/figures with clay, adding his chakra to do an explosion) Nigh-Unlimited as Edo Deidara Range: Depending on the bombs that he uses. Several dozen meters with C1 and C2, 1 km with C3, higher with Garuda C4, possibly 5 km with Suicide Bombing Clone, 10 km with C0 Standard Equipment: His Clay and Eye Scope Intelligence: Gifted (He's a great strategist and tactical in combat. He is a genius in creating new types of bombs and weapons) Weaknesses: Raiton (Lightning techniques disable his bombs), and his strongest attacks take time. Pride of his art leads him to abandon strategy in his fight with Sasuke. Feats: Deidara Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'C1:' Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power (depends on the size). c1_1__by_dynamo1212-d9vjifn.png Explosive_Clay_Grasshopper.png Explosive_Clay_Beetle.png Explosive_Clay_Spider.png Explosive_Clay_Mystery_Bird.png Explosive_Clay_Phoenix.png Explosive_Clay_Bird.png Explosive_Clay_Small_Bird.png Explosive_Clay_Large_Bird.png Explosive_Clay_Twin_Birds.png Deidara_using_Explosive_Clay_Snake.png Explosive_Clay_Centipede.png Explosive_Clay_Fish.png Explosive_Clay_Jellyfish.png Explosive_Clay_Dolls.png Deidara_captures_Gaara.png Explosive_Clay_Bat.png Little_Kibaku_Nendo.jpg *'C2:' Creates a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. 2f6711b4d0b1cad58f51893dd7aef6317edf82d9_00.gif kebwjwbwskslsk.gif acc9be887c22262b6bbaceb836652eca2a3ccfe9_hq.gif tumblr_n0qinim1vx1tpmqhmo2_500_by_b_akuhatsu-d75v29d.gif *'C3:' A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy a Town (The Bomb would have destroyed Sunagakure if Gaara hadn't stopped it). C31.gif C32.gif *'C4:' A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, On Deidara's command, the micro-bombs' detonation causes the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level, literally turning them into dust. He also seems to be able to do a smaller version of it, as he was about to use a Mini C4 against Onoki. deidara_c4_by_hakuyuki99-d6c2wmh.gif deidara-c4.png *'C0:' Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range. C0_explosion.png *'Suicide Bombing Clone:' Deidara creates a shadow clone, which then ingests some explosive clay and explodes, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. The explosion is said to be strong enough to destroy an entire forest. IMG_20181001_183736.png IMG_20181001_183757.jpg *'Earth Style: Hiding Mole:' By infusing the earth with chakra to turn it into fine sand, this Jutsu allows the caster to burrow his way through the earth, like a mole. It is well suited for sneak attacks and operations because the caster can sense what is happening on the ground above. By burrowing deep into the earth, it is also possible to escape to a place beyond an enemy's reach. *'Clay Doppelganger:' A Doppelganger jutsu unique to Deidara. It can be used both to substitute himself and to capture an enemy. When attacked, the Clay Doppelganger absorbs attacks with its body to capture an enemy. If detonating clay is mixed in, the doppelganger can be exploded, taking the enemy with it. Gallery dcshqhi-e7826f35-9bbe-44fc-930a-418478e146b0.png 0541.png C_BVlMLU0AAZ5SF.jpg 26c5e3eb9daebd4fa8abfeb77e23c9cd.png DcbGvZBVwAEESHh.jpg Deidara - Shi Suri C3 English SUB Episode 05 Naruto-1|C3 C4 - Deidara (vs Sasuke)|C4 Deidaras Last Words Deidaras Death English Dub|C0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Paralysis Users